1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grain roasting apparatus, and in particular to a grain roasting apparatus which is capable of rotating a rotary drum in a twisting state in a state that a grain of coffee or grains are provided in a rotary drum, roasting the grain of coffee and grains based on a heated air, discharging the peels of the grain of the coffee and grains to the outside of the rotary drum during the roasting operation for thereby preventing the peels from being discharged to other area, controlling a roasting temperature of the grain of the coffee or the grains, so that it is possible to roast various kinds of grains at a proper temperature.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, when roasting a grain of coffee or grains such as sesame, rice, bean, etc., the grains are roasted at a certain temperature without destroying a nutrition component. In the case that the amount of the roasting grains is small, the grains are provided into a heating container and is agitated for implementing a proper roasting of the grains.
In the case of the grain of the coffee, it is important to roast the grain of the coffee at a certain temperature because the smell and perfumes of the coffee is largely changed based on the roasting state.
When roasting the grain of the coffee or the grains, the gain of the coffee or the grains are roasted manually. Therefore, the amount of the grain of the coffee or the grains which is roasted at one time is small. In addition, when roasting the grains of the coffee or the grains, the grains of the coffee or the grains must be repeatedly agitated. Furthermore, the roasting state is manually checked by bare eyes, and the roasting temperature is manually controlled. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for roasting the grains of the coffee and the grains.
When the roasting is completed, the heating container is held by hands and is moved to a certain place for pouring the roasted grains. Therefore, the user may be heat-damaged when handling the heated container.
In order to prevent the above-described problems, a roasting apparatus capable of automatically roasting the grains is introduced. However, since the above-described roasting apparatus has a big volume and is designed to roast the grains at a certain temperature. The roasted grains are discharged to the outside based on the rotation of the heating container. Therefore, it is impossible to implement a proper roasting temperature based on the kinds of the grains. Namely, in the conventional roasting apparatus, only one kind of grain is roasted in one heating container. Since the volume of the heating container becomes larger proportionally to the amount of the grains in order to prevent the grains from being discharged to the other places, it is impossible to roast the grains at different temperatures and to obtain a certain taste and perfume based on the roasting degree of the grains.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a grain roasting apparatus which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a grain roasting apparatus which is capable of rotating a rotary drum in a twisting state in a state that a grain of coffee or grains are provided in a rotary drum, roasting the grain of coffee and grains based on a heated air, discharging the peels of the grain of the coffee and grains to the outside of the rotary drum during the roasting operation for thereby preventing the peels from being discharged to other area, controlling a roasting temperature of the grain of the coffee or the grains, so that it is possible to roast various kinds of grains at a proper temperature.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a grain roasting apparatus in which a blower is installed at one side of a body having a support at a lower portion of the same, a heated air flow path is installed in the blower, a heater is provided, a peel collecting port and a discharge port are installed at the other side of the body, rotation portions are installed in an upper portion of the heated air flow path and an upper portion of the discharging port, respectively, a rotary drum is installed in the rotation portions, rotation members are rotated together with the rotary drum, the rotary drum is inserted into the rotation members, the rotary is installed eccentrically about a rotation center, support portions are installed opposite each other at both ends of the same, a heated air flow port having a net and connected with the heated air flow path is protruded from one side of the support, the heated air inlet is inserted into an insertion portion of the rotary port, respectively, and is supported therein, a ring gear is installed in an outer portion of the rotation member, and the ring gear is engaged with a worm gear of the driving motor installed in a lower portion of the body for thereby roasting the grains of coffee and grains in a state that the rotary drum is in a twisting state.